Glitter and Tickle Fights
by OfMiceAndBears
Summary: Oneshot request by Dalma22. Katie and Kendall are notorious for the pranks they pull on each other. Sometimes they can get a bit carried away. *No pairings/Sibling bonding*


**A oneshot request from Dalma22! Thank you for being so patient with me! It's not very long, but I hope it will do :) According to guidelines, I can't actually post anything about real life people, and it was kind of weird writing about Ciara instead of Katie anyway. I hope this will do!**

Contrary to popular belief, Katie Knight was a notorious prankster. One of her favorite things to do was scare the pants off her friends and siblings, often hiding fake spiders in their coat pockets or jumping from behind closed doors and shouting 'GOT YA' when they entered the room. Kendall and Katie had a strong rivalry when it came to pranking their sibling, each having an even score of 20-20 for the month. Kendall had hidden a fat mouse in Katie's school bag the other day, the poor thing riding around in the front pocket for much of the day before the girl found it. The mouse had eaten its way through her math textbook and lunch bag, falling into a food coma somewhere between her favorite chocolate chip cookies and an apple during her English class.

Katie snickered as she strung a small box to the ceiling above Kendall's bedroom door, tying the end of the string to the bunk bed he shared with Carlos and then to the door knob where it would fall and cover him in glitter when the door opened. Katie then settled herself behind the door when she heard her brother and his friends enter the apartment, his voice carrying down the hallway from the living room.

Just as Katie predicted, Kendall was the first to enter the room, the door opening and giving the string a fair bit of slack, the box dumping its contents on the blond's head just as he passed the threshold. Katie immediately jumped from her spot behind the door and snapped a photo, laughing loudly at the dumbfounded look on her brother's face as he tried to process what exactly happened.

"This is SO going on Facebook!" the younger Knight said, smiling triumphantly at her brother. Kendall's face when from confused to downright mischievous in in instant, glitter falling from his hair and onto his shoulders as he stalked toward his sister. There was a glint in his eyes that Katie didn't like the least bit, and she took a small step back.

"Not if the Claw has anything to say to that." He growled, a wicked smile breaking out on his face, his once endearing dimples now looking sinister.

"Oh my God, don't you dare." Katie said, her voice cracking the slightest bit.

"Oh, I dare." Kendall declared. The siblings were still for a moment, each daring the other to make the first move. Kendall lunged at Katie, going to tackle her only to sail into his bed when the smaller of the two ducked just in time and ran out of the room, a shriek escaping her throat. Kendall was up immediately, skidding into the wall in the hallway in his haste to round the corner. Katie had entered the living room and hid behind a confused looking James, who let out a scream of his own when he saw his friend hurtling at him like a freight train. Katie jumped over the coffee table and almost knocked over the end table with her mother's favorite lamp in her haste to make it to the other end of the room. Kendall tossed James out of the way and almost bowled over Logan as he vaulted over the couch, his long legs taking far less strides across the living room than Katie's had.

Katie attempted to scramble up the swirly slide, trying to use Kendall's larger frame against him to escape. Her brother was faster though, and he grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her from the slide and pinning her to the floor.

"Beware the Claw!" He bellowed.

"Don't you dare! Kendall let me go!" she screeched. Kendall then began his vicious assault, grabbing his sisters sides and singing 'goochie goo!' as he tickled her. Katie flailed and flopped like a fish out of water, her face immediately going red, tears beginning to leak out from her eyes. Katie could faintly hear Logan, Carlos, and James hooting and clapping, one of them screaming 'You show her who's boss!' while the others laughed.

At this point, Katie was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, letting out another squeal when Kendall pinched her side. On reflex, Katie kicked out her foot, landing a solid blow to Kendall's abdomen. Kendall let out an 'Oof!' and doubled over, clutching his stomach as he crashed to the floor. The other three boys laughed harder at this, Logan holding onto James for dear life. Katie clung to the leg of the table, not feeling the least bit sorry.

"Truce?" She huffed, still trying to catch her breath. Kendall was silent for a moment before he raised a thumb in the air.

"Yeah, truce."


End file.
